The present invention is directed to a sculpting device and more particularly to a hollow cylindrical tube with a plurality of individual fibers frictionally held within the tube for selective displacement therein to provide a three-dimensional contoured projection at one end of the tube.
The use of profile conforming devices is old and well-known in the art as evidenced by the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Burk 2.523,647 and Hopson 2,214,694. In each of these devices, a stack of slats are guided for sliding movement relative to each other between a pair of opposed supporting members so that upon pressing one end of the vertically disposed stack against a person's profile the slats will move relative to each other to provide a corresponding profile at the opposite ends of the stack of slats. The guide members exert a frictional force on the slats to frictionally hold the slats in position relative to each other. An apparatus for molding three-dimensional shapes is also disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. to Lucy 2,410,888. According to this apparatus a plurality of pins are supported individually in spaced apart vertical parallel relation. The height of each pin may be individually adjusted and a flexible sheet impaled on the ends of the pins to define a three-dimensional surface which may then serve as a mold for a subsequent molding operation.